


Rider's posture

by Manchanification



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nothing but smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manchanification/pseuds/Manchanification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Trevelyan isn't a natural rider and so Cullen takes it upon himself to give her some instruction in the art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider's posture

**Author's Note:**

> AKA; Training in proper weight distribution during hard riding significantly increases resistance to being unseated. 
> 
> This is what happens when I hang out on tumblr too long. People talk about riding and then you end up with smut fics because the idea is just too irresistible. 
> 
> (Also, I'm going to be honest, this isn't beta'd and barely proofread so apologies in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.)
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

His hands are on her waist, gentle but firm, holding her steady. The slightest scratch and scrape of rough callouses remind her that they're there, his long fingers pressing into her flesh. Beneath her, he shifts, exhales slowly, his breath rigorously controlled, just as every aspect of him is.

Her commander is the epitome of restraint, every motion, every action considered before he makes it, despite his clear need to act, his desire to move with her. It's only his face that shows his need, his lips slightly parted as he watches her, but that look of rapture shifts instantly into a smug smirk as she writhes above him, pleased with himself for the reactions he's drawing from her.

'Just breathe.' He instructs gently, his voice pitched into a low timbre that vibrates through her, sending shocks of pleasure down her spine. His voice alone could spark her into a frenzy; an overwhelming desire for lips and teeth and tongue.

She does as he bids, trembling breath drawn between parted lips, her hands tensing on his chest, gripping at the hard swell of pectoral muscles beneath her palms and she shifts her weight forwards, hoping to find a better angle.

'Ah ah,' he berates softly, smirk curling ever more infuriatingly at his beautifully scarred lip, 'you said you wanted me to teach you how to ride, didn't you?'

'This...' she pants as he rolls his hips almost imperceptibly, the lightest drag of his weeping head along her core '...this wasn't quite what I meant.'

'Isn't it? Well, we can stop if you like.' He offers, teasing, knowing that if he even began to show signs of pulling away she'd all but tie him to the bed.

'Don't you dare.' 

She knows he wouldn't, but she says it anyway, eager to have him continue his teachings. There's a trail of fire coiling in her stomach, her centre, burning hotter with each modicum of stimulation he chooses to give her. It barely takes any to get her wet as it is, the right look or word, or even the right tone of voice has her desperate for him.

'Well then, you should take my lessons a little more seriously, don't you think?' he admonishes, but even as he does, his eyes soften, his hands trailing away from her waist to rest on her thighs.

'Yes, commander.' She breathes again, hoping that if she sounds wanton enough he'll put an end to their game and just take her. But then again, they both knew that half the fun was this slow tease, winding each other up with words and glances and fleeting touches.

He hooks his hands underneath her thighs in response, gripping her just beneath the crease of her buttocks and holding her there, supporting her weight as her thighs begin to tremble. She doesn't know how long she's been like this, knelt above his nude form, straddling his hips only to be denied her pleasure. He has her hovering above him, just high enough that only the tip of his cock brushes her and only when they breath in unison, the subtle motions of their bodies bringing them together.

But it's delicious nevertheless and she savours each touch, each thrill as it pulses through her.

Cullen shifts, sitting up, the well defined muscles of his chest rippling beneath her hands, his knees drawing up to support her buttocks.

'Now...are you going to pay attention?'

'Yes, ser.'

'The key to riding, Lady Trevelyan, is posture, strength and rhythm.'

'Uh-huh.'

She gasps as his hands move again, releasing her thighs and creeping up her body once more, a broad palm cupping each breast now.

'You must learn to keep your back straight.' A hand slips from her breast to her back, finding perfectly silken skin and pressing lightly, encouraging her spine to straighten and she does so eagerly, finding that the motion pushes her full breast into the waiting palm still resting on her chest.

His fingers tighten with her own movements, pinching gently at a dark rose nipple, rolling it teasingly under calloused fingertips.

'Keeping your back straight will bring your hips in line,' the hand on her back trails downwards, stopping just short of the swell of her buttocks and pressing lightly once more, easing her hips forwards a fraction.

The movement changes the angle instantly, and she finds herself struggling to resist the urge to writhe as his cock brushes against her more firmly.

'Now,' his hands move to grip firmly at the round swell of her buttocks, pulling her down, her thighs sliding apart as he does, until his head is wedged firmly against her, rolling languidly back and forth through her folds. She pulses with every pass of him, gasps with every spark of pleasure that he elicits from her.

'You need strength in your thighs to keep your posture steady, and when you have strength and posture together,' he rolls his hips insistently now, drawing a whimper from her 'then you can maintain the perfect rhythm.'

His hands clench on her arse, fingers moulding to the full round flesh as his hips start to rock in earnest.

'Once you're there...you need to find your mount's rhythm, feel the way he moves beneath you, every flex and roll of his muscles, every breath he takes. And then match it, hold yourself steady until you find the perfect moment and then...'

She takes her cue, easing down just as his cock slides to her core once more, breaching her with ease. He grunts, hands tightening on her flesh further, borderline painful and she knows in the morning she'll be bruised, but can't find the will to care right now.

He opens her slowly, a single sublime thrust that has him hilted within her with minimal effort, her slickness allowing for the exquisite slide of him against her.

She shudders, clenches, feeling his girth stretching her, feeling his hips shift restlessly as he allows her a moment to adjust to his welcome intrusion. His mouth has found the valley of her breasts, tongue laving there, lapping at damp skin, tasting her as she moans.

'And when...when we're there...?' she asks breathlessly as his slick tongue glides over a stiff nipple, a blazing trail of heat followed by the sharpness of cool air.

'Then...' he thrusts up sharply, drawing a hard grunt from them both and he growls as she moves instinctively in response to him. 'Then you ride. You take his rhythm and make it your own, make him move to suit you, your pace, your pleasure, whatever you want.'

Her hips roll of their own accord, hands finding his broad shoulders as they move together, nails digging in sharply. His pace doesn't falter for it, hips snapping up to meet hers as her own grind down.

She doesn't know whether she wants to make her own rhythm or follow his, lost in the haze of ecstasy knotting in her. It flares we he plunges into her, burying himself over and over again, his hands gripping frantically at her as he loses control and it's all she can to hang onto him as he bucks.

There's no control of her own now, just sweet submission to his blistering pace, the agonising heat that's threatening to spill, bubbling over from her core and enveloping her completely. Her toes curl, back arching, miraculously allowing him to sink deeper, the angle striking the spot inside her that makes her scream every time. A bare handful of strokes more and she's lost, moaning as every muscles tenses and releases simultaneously, unbearable pressure that had closed around her giving way to searing heat and ecstasy.

Her throat is raw when she regains her senses, her back and hips and thighs humming with the ache of overexertion. She can't help but tremble as she moves, noting distantly that he's drawn her into his arms once more, arranging himself underneath her as he pulls heavy blankets around them.

It's her soft yawn that signals her return to him and he smiles warmly, tired and content as his thick arms curl about her.

'Was that enough instruction?' he asks quietly, teasing as he nuzzles into her hair.

She hums happily.

'Maybe. I don't know, I'm sure I'll have to try it again to be certain.'

'Is that so?'

'I believe so...but, what does my teacher think?'

He smiles lazily, his eyes warm and sultry once more.

'I think will make an excellent rider out of you yet. With some adjustments.'

'Adjustments?'

'Well...a rider must learn to control her mount if she wants to get the most out of him.'

'What if he doesn't want to be controlled?'

'Oh, but he does.'

There's a blush on his cheeks as he speaks, reminiscent of the young chantry boy he had once been and she laughs softly, that her lion of a commander could speak so lewdly to her and still be so bashful.

'Well, I'd hate to disappoint. I'll have to try that next time.'

'I look forward to it.' He smiles contentedly once more before relaxing back into plush pillows. A few moments and his chest is rising and falling deeply and he slips into sleep easily.

Artemis watches him for a moment, admiring the sight of him, not only his masculinity but his ability to relax with her as he did no other.

It was a pity she'd have to wake him for another lesson in a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism always greatly appreciated.


End file.
